


Bunk Bed

by JesslynKR



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Gen, Horror, Post Produce 101, Produce 101 Japan - Freeform, Watanabe Brothers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Taiki mengobrol dengan kembarannya meski terhalang kasur tingkat.
Kudos: 3





	Bunk Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Produce 101 Japan © CJM - Yoshimoto Kogyo
> 
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.

Taiki mengerjapkan mata. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing. Saat ia memeriksa ponselnya, waktu menunjukkan jam tiga pagi.

Ia dan abang kembarnya, Koki, pergi berlibur ke Kyoto. Tak hanya mereka berdua, Ozawa Naoki dan Tokonami Shion pun ikut dan satu kamar dengan mereka. Rencananya juga akan ada yang menyusul mereka. 

Taiki menoleh ke tempat tidur tingkat di sebelahnya. Tidak ada siapapun, berarti Naoki dan Shion pergi ke luar. Di bawah, seharusnya ada Koki.

"Oi, aniki." panggil Taiki, iseng. Mungkin saja Koki ada di sana.

Lama tak terdengar jawaban, lalu sosok Koki menjawab. 

"Apa?"

**.**

**JesslynKR Presents**

**Bunk Bed**

**.**

Ah, kakaknya terbangun juga. Taiki pikir hanya dirinya yang terbangun. 

"Kau terbangun, huh?" tanya Taiki. Tubuhnya menghadap tembok, ia sibuk memainkan ponselnya. 

"Begitulah. Tidak bisa tidur."

"Oh, jangan bilang kau mabuk perjalanan sepertiku."

"Aku kan tidak seperti kamu," jawab Koki. Yah, memang selama perjalanan, hanya Taiki yang mengeluh pusing dan tidak enak badan selama perjalanan. 

"Kau ini nyindir ya, sialan." maki Taiki main-main. Ia tak sungguh-sungguh. Toh mereka saudara kembar, dan laki-laki.

"Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu, kan?" tandas Koki. Taiki mendengus. Ia tak mau repot turun dari kasur dan menarik selimut kakaknya. Kasurnya terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggal.

"Koki, katanya rombongan Tokyo akan menyusul? Mereka datang malam ini atau pagi besok?" tanya Taiki, mengalihkan pembicaraan. 

"Siapa? Aku tidak ingat."

 _Masih muda sudah pikun_ , batin Taiki. 

"Yah, kau tahu. Ryono, Kazuma, dan Ishii Yuki. Mau mengajak Kyo dan Kenya, tapi mereka tidak bisa katanya."

"Eh, siapa?" tanya Koki. Taiki mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau lupa ya? Mereka anak-anak Killer Smile! Ryono, kau tahu kan, yang menirukan Fukuyama Masaharu saat evaluasi pertama? Kazuma yang dari kelas D seperti kita. Ishii Yuki—eh, kau harusnya kenal! Dia kan turun dari C ke kelas D!"

Jelas Taiki heran. Masa sih, Koki tidak ingat? Dari mereka bertiga, dua dieliminasi bersama dengan mereka berdua. 

"Oh, yang itu. Ya maaf deh kalau aku lupa."

Taiki mendecih kesal sambil berbalik ke arah tembok. Tangannya membuka ponsel, membaca cuitan di twitternya. 

"Omong-omong, aku ingat sesuatu."

"Apa sih?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu soal evaluasi kedua kita?"

"Perasaan bagaimana? Aku tidak paham,"

Taiki gemas. "Maksudku—aku bisa naik ke kelas C tapi kau _stuck_ di kelas D! Tidakkah kau merasa...frustasi? Atau iri?"

"Frustasi? Tidak tuh. Biasa saja, lagipula aku sudah tahu kemampuanku sendiri. Dan tidak perlu iri, setidaknya aku yang dapat sepatu hadiah dari _dance battle_ , bukan kau."

"Heh, sombongnya! Lagipula yang menang sebenarnya kan Nami-kun, bukan kau! Kau cuma terjun saat lagu terakhir, kan?" gerutu Taiki.

Koki tertawa di kasur bawah. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tak dapat kesempatan banyak. Jadi aku ambil saja kesempatan terakhir. Daripada tidak sama sekali."

Taiki terkekeh.

"Taiki,"

"Apa?"

"Seandainya kita punya peluang debut, kau lebih suka kita debut bersama atau hanya salah satu dari kita yang debut?"

Mendengarnya Taiki terkekeh lagi. Kakaknya pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mengharukan, pikir Taiki. 

"Yah, aku lebih suka kita debut bersama sih."

"Debut dalam satu grup yang sama atau berbeda?"

"Ya, enaknya sih grup yang sama. Tapi kasihan member yang lain nanti. Bisa-bisa kesulitan membedakan kita."

"Aku terbayang kalau hanya salah satu dari kita yang debut. Rasanya pasti menyedihkan."

"Ngomong apa, sih?" Taiki tertawa kecil meski ia juga memikirkannya. "Kalau hanya satu, ya sudah. Tinggal saling mendukung saja, sih. Kau ini emo sekali. Sadar umur dong."

"Umur kita sama, Taiki." tandas Koki. 

"Tapi kau lebih tua kan?"

"Hanya beda beberapa menit, enak saja."

"Biasanya kau bangga disebut 'kakak kembar', Koki."

"Itu kan dulu, sekarang mana ada begitu."

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja kalau kau ini emo." Taiki tertawa, ditimpali oleh tawa Koki. Ya ampun, Taiki malah jadi terjaga penuh. Semoga saja Koki juga masih terjaga. 

"Hoi, Koki."

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Taiki menghela napas. Pasti Koki sudah tidur di bawah sana. 

"Malah ditinggal tidur, kakak macam apa kau ini." Taiki mendengus, lalu ia menarik selimutnya, mencoba tidur. 

* * *

Taiki bangun ketika alarm ponselnya menunjukkan jam 7 pagi. Ia mengucek matanya, lalu menoleh ke bawah, alias tempat tidur Koki.

Koki tidak ada, selimutnya terlipat rapi. Begitupun tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur Shion dan Naoki juga kosong, bedanya hanya berantakan. 

"Semalam ditinggal tidur, sekarang ditinggal ke luar," gerutu Taiki. "Tumben sekali ia membereskan tempat tidur," gumamnya, lalu Taiki turun dari tempat tidurnya. 

Di saat yang bersamaan, pintu kamar dibuka oleh Koki. 

"Baru bangun ya?" tanya Koki. "Tidurnya nyenyak? Masih pusing?"

Taiki mengerutkan kening. "Nyenyak sih, tapi jam tiga aku terbangun. Kau sih, malah mengajak nostalgia soal Produce."

Kini giliran Koki yang mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak di kamar ini semalaman, Taiki. Shion dan Naoki juga."

"Ada apa sih? Kau marah?" tanya Koki saat melihat wajah Taiki yang menatapnya dengan aneh. 

"Siapa yang tidak marah kalau ditinggal tidur padahal kita sedang mengobrol!" gerutu Taiki. Kini giliran Koki yang menatap Taiki dengan tatapan aneh. 

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?" tanya Taiki. "Kita mengobrol saat jam 3 pagi, tapi kau malah tidur duluan!"

"Kau lupa ya? Kau kan masih pusing. Jadi aku menyuruhmu untuk tidur duluan. Lalu Naoki mendapat kabar kalau Ryono, Kazuma, dan Yuki sudah _check-in_. Jadi kami pergi ke kamar mereka."

"Lalu? Kau tidur di bawah kan?" tanya Taiki, menuntut penjelasan. 

"Tidak lah. Daripada kau terganggu, aku biarkan kau tidur sementara kami main kartu di kamar mereka bertiga." jelas Koki. Lalu ia memandang aneh ke arah Taiki. 

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang di Line, Taiki?"

Taiki terdiam. Buru-buru ia mengecek ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang belum terbaca dari Koki.

_22.15._

_Koki: Taiki, masih pusing?_

_Koki: Kalau masih pusing, tidur duluan saja. Tak usah menunggu kami._

_Koki: Kazuma, Ryono, dan Ishii Yuki baru sampai hotel. Kalau tidak pusing, susul saja ke kamar 204._

Taiki menutup ponselnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Koki keluar dari kamar.

"Apa sih?" tanya Koki. 

"Kita—kurasa kita harus memberi tahu Naoki dan Shion. Lalu meminta ganti kamar kepada resepsionis—kalau bisa."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamar kita baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Koki, sekarang mereka berada di luar kamar.

"Tidak." Taiki menggeleng. 

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang kalau malam tadi kalian tidak ada di kamar ini kan? Padahal malam itu juga aku mengobrol dengan _kau_ di kamar," jelas Taiki, suaranya gemetar. 

"Maksudmu, yang kau ajak bicara—sial!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka pergi menjauh dari kamar secepatnya. 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> ....apakah kurang horor?
> 
> Ini idenya dari fakechat Watanabe Twins buatan aku hehe.


End file.
